


Missed You

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer missed Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for for childe_strife's prompt _captive_ at [](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**spn_bitesized**](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/)

"Mmmph," Gabriel groaned under the weight of his brother, "Lucifer, get off."

"I thought we already took care of that last night." Lucifer nuzzled under Gabriel's jaw and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

Gabriel smirked and rolled his hips, playful and lazy. "That sounds a lot like something I'd say. I'm not rubbing off on you already, am I, Lucifer?"

Lucifer chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to Gabriel's shoulder. "I missed you, brother." He pulled his brother even closer against him.

"I missed you, too." Gabriel decided that maybe being held captive like this wasn't bad at all.


End file.
